


Of Agents and Fiery Redheads

by Saoirse7



Series: 3 Sentence Ficathon [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoirse7/pseuds/Saoirse7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of my MCU fills from rth's 3SF this year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Foolish Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rthstewart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rthstewart/gifts), [RuanChunXian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuanChunXian/gifts).



For rthstewart, prompt: Agent Carter, Peggy Carter, red lipstick and high heeled shoes

 

She puts on the finishing touches of Sweet Dreams, then sashays out into full view of her target, giving him a sultry smile. Hopefully this one would hold out long enough for her to get some useful information out of him. It really was maddening how many men seemed to lose all semblance of reason at the sight of red lipstick and some fancy heels.


	2. She May be in Trouble Now

For RuanChunXian, prompt: Agent Carter, Dottie or Peggy, blown cover at the Griffith

 

Miriam Fry knew that something was just *off* about that Peggy Carter, she just couldn't put her finger on it. But between her strange behavior about the dumbwaiter the other morning and now this man showing up with flowers, she'd decided she'd had enough--she would get to the bottom of this. The last thing she expected to find when she rounded the corner, though, was her newest resident standing triumphantly over the man with the flowers, now lying motionless on the ground.


	3. Why Does he Never Listen?

For yabumi, prompt: MCU, Pepper (/Tony), talk about fiery redheads

 

He has no idea.

Tony always gripes about her being stubborn and opinionated, but really, he has no idea. The next time he has any harebrained ideas of self-sacrifice (does he not realize how much he means to her?), she will show him the *definition* of a fiery redhead.


	4. Some Things should be Forgotten

For RuanChunXian, prompt: Agents of SHIELD, there’s a reason he’s always Fitz and not Leopold or Leo, though she is sometimes Jemma

 

“So is it Leopold? Leo?” the girl--she was pretty, Fitz noticed, but maybe too perky--flashed him a plastic smile as she read his badge. “Just Fitz, actually,” he responded quickly, trying to tag a smile to the end of his comment to not make it sound rude. It had taken him years to convince his parents to stop calling him the hated name; now he was three days into the SHIELD Academy and someone was already considering it. “What about you?”


	5. Just Walk Away

For RuanChunXian, prompt: Agents of SHIELD or Agent Carter, any, “the name is Agent”

 

She should be used to it by now, all the less-than-gentlemanly looks she always gets when she walks into a room and is immediately thought of as inferior to the men, merely a secretary, but that does not make it easier every time a man leers at her and asks her name like it's his right to know. Most of the time she just ignores them, feeling some small triumph in acting as though they are beneath her, but this man is persistent. “The name is Agent,” she replies at last, crisply, before turning on her heel and stalking out.


End file.
